


The First Of Many

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Siyeon loves astronomy, picnic date, soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Siyeon takes her busy girlfriend on a special date for their 1st anniversary.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	The First Of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @yoohyeonstree! <3
> 
> Needed a dose of soft siyoo? Here it is!

It’s a sunny day. Siyeon smiles as she enjoys the warmth of the sunlight on her face. She’s been waiting too long for their anniversary, and the face Yoohyeon puts when she sees her picking her up from work five hours before her shift ends makes everything she has prepared already worth it.

“Go, I got you covered.” Yubin tells her, sharing an accomplice look with Siyeon.

“But!” Yoohyeon protests.

“You’ve been working like hell these days, the project is almost done, I can manage a few hours on my own.”

“Thanks, Yubs, I owe you one.” Siyeon thanks her.

“You’re actually doing me a favor, she’s been whining all morning about how much she misses you.” Yubin, rolls her eyes, pretending to be disgusted.

“Are you really okay with this?” Yoohyeon asks, worried.

As an answer, her friend and coworker pushes her to leave the office as the tallest keeps complaining about leaving her all alone. “Shut uuuup!” She laughs before locking the door from the inside once she throws her onto her girlfriend’s arms.

They both chuckle trying to keep balance.

Yoohyeon kisses Siyeon, softly. She can’t hide how happy she is to see her. Then, she gives her one of her trademark smiles. “So… what are you up to, miss?” 

“You’ll see…” Siyeon sings.

“C’moooon! Tell me!” Yoohyeon pouts, begging while giving little jumps.

The older woman giggles. “Just sit in the car and drive, I’ll show you the way.”

Siyeon choses the playlist on her phone, while Yoohyeon puts on her seatbelt. When the music starts playing, the youngest looks at her girlfriend with affection.

It’s _their_ song.

“Do you know what day it is today?” Siyeon returns the same look with a caress on her leg.

Yoohyeon raises an eyebrow. “Please…” She takes out her phone, showing a huge notification on the screen.

_1ST ANNIVERSARY_

“Wow, such a talent, to put on an alarm…” Siyeon teases.

Yoohyeon opens her mouth, pretending to be hurt by her words. “As if you didn’t do the same.”

The older woman plays the offended, putting a hand on her chest. “How dare you accuse me like that.”

Yoohyeon giggles, letting her head rest on the seat back while looking at Siyeon. Everytime she does, she believes herself capable of stopping time. “I love you.” She says, stealing a sweet smile from her girlfriend in return.

“I love you too.”

They kiss softly, enjoying the moment until they hear a bark. Yoohyeon looks at Siyeon, confused.

“Yes, I stole your dog.” She replies, drawing her close to kiss her again.

* * *

When she met her, Siyeon was the quiet type. She still is, though, but she’s found in Yoohyeon her safe place. She never thought she could ever trust someone so much, she never thought she could ever find someone who she could talk with, no matter the topic.

With Yoohyeon, she feels free. There’s no awkward silence, only quiet displays of affection.

They’re meant for eachother. To Yoohyeon, Siyeon means peace. She’s calm when she has to be. She’s kind, fun and even in the lowest moments, she’s known how to cheer her up.

As busy as she is with work, she could sacrifice thousands of things, but never spend time with her. They’ve been together only for a year and she already sees her as the love of her life.

“Here! Park.” Siyeon says, trying not to show too much excitement yet.

“Aaaalright…”

Yoohyeon does as told, perfectly, as always.

“Ooof, those maneuvers… hot.” Siyeon teases.

“Okay, now what?” Yoohyeon asks, barely managing to keep a straight face.

Siyeon takes her bag -too big for just keeping her wallet and the water bottle she always brings with her-, and kisses Yoohyeon’s cheek. “We release the beast.” She points at Pie, Yoohyeon’s dog. “And we walk.” 

And they walk. They walk past dozens of couples who had the same idea as them, they walk past the trees, and they walk until they reach the highest hill.

It’s quiet here, unlike the rest of the place. The long walk has been worth it. Yoohyeon takes a deep breath and enjoys the fresh air, so rare in the city.

Pie barks, running in circles. The dog is already tangled on the leash. Yoohyeon helps with it and lets her run free for a while, she’s not going to leave their side anyway.

“Does this place look familiar?” Siyeon asks, hugging her from behind and placing soft kisses on her shoulder.

Of course it does.

“Mmhmmm… I don’t know, I need a reminder.” Yoohyeon replies, playful.

And so does Siyeon. She makes her slowly turn, to face her and traces her jawline with her thumb, to end up putting her hand on the back of Yoohyeon’s neck. She brings her closer and closer until she puts her lips on hers.

A reminder of their first kiss, which they shared exactly one year ago on that same spot.

This one tastes even better.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s in the bag?” Yoohyeon says, smiling into the kiss, giving her another as soon as she pronounces the last word.

“Mmmhhmm…” Siyeon bites her lip. “I thought…” She moves, already missing her girlfriend’s lips, to take out a couple of beach towels from her bag. “It would be nice to have a little picnic. And you know, just… talk.” She kisses her cheek. “Like we used to.”

_Used to._ Yoohyeon frowns, sad for all the time she’s lost with Siyeon due to work. She is an open book for her girlfriend, who easily recognizes her mood change.

“Hey, hey…” She comforts her by putting both hands on her face. “It’s okay, I’ve been busy too, okay?”

“As soon as we finish the project we’ll go on vacation, I promise.” Yoohyeon pouts.

“I’d love that.”

After another quick kiss that makes the other woman feel better, she places the towels on the grass and takes out a couple of cups and a bottle of wine.

“Oooh, fancy.” Yoohyeon teases.

“Please, it’s worth the occasion.” Siyeon mimics a high class lady. “I have…” She takes it out of the bag. “Cheese aaaand bread!”

Pie barks. “Yeah, yeah… and your snacks.” She laughs as she throws one at the dog, who catches the food in flight.

Time flies when they’re together, just like their conversation topics. Comics, movies, books, games, more comics… Everything but work.

For a while, they just stay there, sitting in silence as they see the sun set in the horizon. Siyeon looks up to the sky, sighing to the thought of the thousands of stars she could stare at if she stayed for longer.

“We should get going… It’s getting dark.” Siyeon says, unable to hide the letdown in her voice.

“I’ll take you to the planetarium next weekend.” Yoohyeon speaks, as if she could read her mind.

Siyeon pouts, frowning. “Noo! There’s no need, you still have to finish the project.”

“You heard Yubin, we’re almost done with it.” She takes her girlfriend’s hand and gently kisses it a couple of times. “You have to show me again the snake stars.”

“It’s not _the snake stars, it's_ Hydra!” Siyeon laughs, playing the offended. “Show some respect to the superior constellation.”

“Hydra… so, a snake.” Yoohyeon laughs, letting her be pushed against the grass. Siyeon jumps onto her and pretends to fight her. A fight that ends up in one last makeout session before they leave.

The way back to the car is all about astronomy. Galaxies, planets, constellations, nebulae, stars, asteroids…Siyeon talks and talks, as it is her -forgive the repetition- star topic.

Yoohyeon listens attentively, loving how calmed she looks when she talks about it. Astronomy makes her show herself just as she is, nothing to hide, nothing more to expose.

Quiet as she is in her daily life, finding her opening to another person means she trusts her girlfriend with all of her soul. And Yoohyeon knows it.

Aware that the other woman is lost in her own world, she takes that time to study all of her facial features. She looks even more beautiful illuminated by the late evening sunlight.

Another sigh comes out of Siyeon’s mouth when she sits in the car.

“I wish we could stay for longer.”

“Me too…” Yoohyeon smirks, keeping one eyebrow raised, proud of her little secret.

Siyeon mirrors her gesture. “What?”

“Well… you didn’t think you’d be the only one with a surprise, right?”

The older woman turns on her seat, showing herself extremely intrigued.

"I'll drive you home, and if you let me stay for the night… I might show you something." She moves her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"You're such a clown." Siyeon smiles, biting her lip while shaking her head.

They've been living together for three months now. "Alright." She plays along, winking at her. "Show me all you have, miss."

* * *

Pie enters first, happy to be back home with both of her owners. It’s night already, and the only light illuminating the apartment is the one in the bedside table, which Siyeon left on by accident.

“So? What is it?” The oldest asks, impatient, once she turns the lights on.

Yoohyeon shrugs. “I can’t take you today to the planetarium, but…” She sits on the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table. Then she invites her girlfriend to do the same. “Take a look at this.”

Siyeon does as she’s told, cuddling next to her. When she’s accomodated, Yoohyeon takes out her phone and points at the ceiling.”

“Wait, is that..?”

“Mmmhmm…” Yoohyeon nods. “Your snake stars.”

“Hydra!” Siyeon corrects her, smiling brightly and wresting the phone away from her girlfriend, too excited to be gentle.

Yoohyeon doesn’t mind, she knew it would happen.

“Where did you get this?” Siyeon says without looking away from the screen.

They’re all there. All the constellations in real time. She turns to look at all of them, she can even see the ones on the other hemisphere.

“It’s a free app! I don’t even know how you didn’t know about it!”

“You know I’m not friends with the phone.”

“Yeah…” Yoohyeon chuckles.

Siyeon takes a moment to smile back at her girlfriend. “Thank you, I love it.” She says, sincere and full with love in her voice.

Yoohyeon shrugs, sending her a little smirk, proud of her idea. “I know how much you love looking at the stars, and here at the city... well, it’s hard.” Siyeon kisses her cheek as she speaks. “So yeah, I found the app so we can look at them together every night.”

Siyeon bites her lip, trying to hold the impossible: a tear coming out of her eye.

At first, Yoohyeon shows herself worried, then, she proceeds to smile with affection. Something that doesn’t prevent her from teasing her a bit.

“Are you crying? You don’t like it?” She asks.

“Shut up! You know I love it.” She hits her, gently. “And I love you.” She pouts, giving little jumps on her seat.

“Are you crying because you love me?” Yoohyeon grins, keeping the teasing tone even if she’s about to cry as well.

“Yes!” Siyeon hugs her, filling her with kisses. When she calms down, she takes her hand. “It’s been a good anniversary date.”

“Yeah… It was nice to be the first.” Yoohyeon kisses her, becoming now the one clinging onto the other. “Sorry we couldn’t do better, damn work.”

“It’s ok, it was just the first of many.” Siyeon kisses her head. “We have time.”

  
 _The first of many._ Yoohyeon smiles, hiding her face in her girlfriend’s neck. Yes, that sounds better than good. It sounds perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
